


Vivid

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Drabble Tag 5 - Femslash 100 [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alien Sex, Community: femslash100, Femslash, First Time, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Drabbletag5 @ Femslash100 Prompt: MCU: Gamora/Natasha – vivid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vivid

Everything seemed heightened. Hyper-real. More vivid.

Maybe it was the excitement of something new. Maybe it was some pheromone or other biological process. Maybe Gamora just turned her on all the way up to eleven.

"You look good naked," Natasha said.

Gamora took a step back and gestured. Natasha took off her last article, her panties. "You look..." Gamora titled her head, eyes roaming the pale skin and curves she desired, "...fuckable."

They came together, lips seeking each other out. Their hands moved quickly over each other, trying to explore everything at once.

They moved to the bed. Natasha had worked out exactly how many steps it would take, she was going backwards and just as she reached the bed she threw herself back on it. She scrambled back up the bed towards the pillows. Gamora followed, right hand on Natasha's breast, the other giving her pussy teasing touches.

They kissed. Gamora on top. Natasha sucked on Gamora's tongue. Her nerves felt alive, aflame with sensation. She could feel her heartbeat pulsing in her clit.

"Taste," Natasha said when their lips parted. "Can I taste you?"

Gamora gave her a feline smile. "As you wish." She kissed Natasha, on her lips, her nose, and her forehead. Her hands cupped the redhead tits, squeezing firmly. Then she moved up, placing her knees either side of Natasha's head.

Natasha's hands on Gamora's hips urged her down.

Gamora resisted. She waited until Natasha begged, "Please..." Then she let her cunt touch Natasha's lips.


End file.
